<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《坏人鱼》 by MaomoonX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719132">《坏人鱼》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX'>MaomoonX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《坏人鱼》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　民诺</p><p>　　<br/>*ooc<br/>*黑暗 虐 怅然若失 悲剧<br/>*双方皆有死-亡描写<br/>　</p><p>　　一章完，开始</p><p>　　<br/>　　想给大家说一个故事，但由于故事的主人，是个性格有些极端的孩子，脑子里面的记忆碎片太多，只能混着和大家说。</p><p><br/>　　很久很久以前，有一条美人鱼，不是美人鱼公主，而是美人鱼王子。</p><p><br/>　　在很深、很深的海底，曾经有一座雄伟的城堡，城堡外面纪念是人鱼国历代的英雄所建造的石像，顺着石像的引导会有一条道路，通往人鱼国的大门。</p><p> </p><p>　　而在里面，有一个国王的第九个孩子，从小就被虚假的爱包围，被忽略，被无视，而导致性格有些极端的人鱼国小儿子。</p><p><br/>　　他有着一头和天空映照在浅海的海面上一样浅蓝色的头发，当他游到海面上晒太阳的时候，他的头发变干后，原本的蓝色会有些褪色般得发灰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　比起他的八位哥哥，显然，他是喜欢在海面上待着的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　海底的斗争太多了，尚还年幼的他，只想安静待着，不想被卷入其中。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>这是关于人鱼王子太远的记忆了，有时候会想不起从海底奋力游到海面时，逃离海底斗争的人鱼王子每天大脑里都在想着什么，或者，什么都不想，只是在放空。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>跳到近一百年左右的记忆来看看，那些记忆会比较清晰些，在1953年开始，在亚洲，有个小小的国家，南朝鲜-韩国，南韩有过一个“婴儿输出国”的历史。<br/>　　</p><p><br/>　　80年代的南韩，甚至可以用飞机直接空运被领养儿童。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　在这期间，有个男孩，他叫Jeno,出生于南韩，而人生成长经历在美国一个小镇的白人家庭，应该说，在当时那是一个白人社区。</p><p>　　</p><p>　在他很小很小的时候，他并没有感受到爱有什么不同，在发现自己其实是个亚裔之前，他先发现了自己有先天性心脏病。</p><p><br/>　第一次因为心脏疼痛而昏迷来得很突然，他的养父母也吓了一跳，Jeno在草地上和普通孩子一样笑着闹着，追逐着一只萨摩耶，突然就昏倒在地上了。</p><p>　　<br/>　　而到了二十五岁之后，他需要换一个心脏，从一个陌生人身上。</p><p>    </p><p>　　心脏手术很成功，Jeno因为一个陌生人的心脏，生命得以延续。</p><p>　<br/>　　他很快回到了自己的生活，只是不知道为什么，明明没有近视的他，会下意识得开始寻找眼镜，进入睡眠时，梦里面会出现一个陌生男人在他身边待着的画面。<br/>　　<br/>    </p><p>　　又一次在甜梦中睡醒，是一个好梦，梦里面到底发生了什么他记不清，Jeno在床头柜摸了一会儿眼镜，才反应过来，自己并不需要。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　床头柜的表显示现在的时间是早上六点十五分，早晨袭来的饥饿使我们Jeno想起昨天他回家的时候在街口咖啡店买的羊角面包。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　昨晚下了一场大雨，回家的他在经过亮着暖灯的咖啡店时迟疑了一会儿还是进去了，那种人为灯光制造出来的温暖，在当时冰凉的雨水空气中，或者是Jeno当时也没预料到，他在心理上急需着的，不知道为什么，他盯着售卖着的咖啡店，想都没有想就进去了。</p><p> </p><p>　　在进门的时候，他先听到了一个声音，有一个人和店员提出了一个寻常人很少听到的订单要求，那个人要一杯8shot的咖啡。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Jeno低着头，湿漉漉的雨天，他在回家的路上，小心翼翼的避开了水坑，但裤腿上的布料还是有被雨滴打湿得痕迹，他有些沮丧。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不知道那个人是否有直盯着别人看的习惯，那个人从店员手上接过拿着黑得发暗的高浓度咖啡，还在门口的Jeno感觉不远处有个视线一直注视着他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而过了一会儿，闪避着那个眼神的我们Jeno才反应过来，那个他从小生活的白人社区里面，多了另外一个亚裔面孔，<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>    那个新鲜的，陌生的亚裔面孔眼神的确过于灼热，弄得我们Jeno当下慌乱得和店员要了羊角面包。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　明明是咖啡店，却在深夜购买了咖啡店卖剩下的面包，店员询问了需要搭配咖啡或其他饮品吗？我们Jeno却连旁边那个亚裔的脸都不敢多看，只想结账快点走人。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　那个亚裔看了看自己浓黑的咖啡，晃动了一下里面的冰块，又想起了其他的记忆。</p><p>　　<br/>　　在人鱼国内，海底的夜晚比8shot的美式咖啡还更加黑暗，那天人鱼国最小那个，性格有些极端的王子，从鲸鱼那边听说海面不知道为何，从前几天开始便很热闹。</p><p><br/>　　在深夜的人鱼们也慢慢进入睡眠的时候，因为睡不着的人鱼王子决定去那个所谓热闹的海面看看。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>海面上有一艘很大的船，的确很热闹，上面像是在举行着什么大型晚会，离得很远也能听见上面昂扬的音乐声和人们欢笑着的声音。</p><p><br/>而在远处的人鱼王子，也被不停发出的欢笑声引得慢慢靠近了船身。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>原来那天是那个国家的王子生日，船上正在举行着盛大而又隆重的生日宴会。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　人们从前几天开始就持续性的，不间断的喝了很多酒，接连几日的庆祝旅行，有些人已经体力不足在位置上昏睡了起来，但为王子庆祝的人实在太多，那些昏睡着的人被仆人们请回船上的房间后，还是有很多清醒着的人们继续为王子庆祝，敬着酒。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　“为我们国家伟大的王子，喝下这杯！”</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　“王子殿下！祝您生日快乐！”　　　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　在船身附近的人鱼王子，是个有些极端的孩子，当然在当时，我们尚未年幼的人鱼王子殿下的性格也不太好，他喜欢安静。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　于是他吹了一口气，“呼!”突然，原本安静的夜晚水面突然刮起了大风，水面躁动了起来，形成了巨大的波澜，安静行驶着大船开始失去控制一般摇摆了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　听到船上的人们发出尖叫呼救声，人鱼王子笑了。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　于是他又“呼！”用力吹了一口气，一阵又一阵的大风，在水面形成一个又一个小小的漩涡，船员在甲板上奔波着调整船帆，在船长的指示下小心避开那些漩涡，这其中突然出现一个人的身影慢慢掉落到海中。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　这下玩得过了，美人鱼王子也没想到为什么会这样，他只是希望这些吵闹的人付出一点代价，并不希望有人因此丧命。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那个人在海面上挣扎了一下，便开始要往海底沉入，船上的人惊叫着：“天啊！是王子掉下去了！”“快点！救救我们王子吧！”<br/> </p><p>从深夜黑暗的海面，再回到浓黑色的8shot美式咖啡，我们Jeno那天夜里从咖啡离去的很仓促，而深夜会被剩下的面包，的确有被剩下的原因。</p><p>　　<br/>　　起初我们Jeno以为只是生命中多了一个陌生人，但在那段时间后，他没有再遇见那个亚裔，他的大脑合理化的当成了一次意外事件，和难吃的面包一起慢慢进行了淡化遗忘。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　他当时发生了另外一件事情，因为有些郁闷，所有注意力都被这个突然出现的信件困住了。<br/>　</p><p>　　在一开始，只是以为是陌生人的小恶意。<br/>　　</p><p>　　在一个平常的日子，他家的门口突然开始有了一封信，没有署名，只是短短的一句对爱人的问候。</p><p><br/>    当然，我们Jeno还没有爱人，过去的心脏病让他失去了很多，因此也没有什么朋友。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　领养他的白人父母退休后在全球旅行中，只是偶尔会给他寄来当地风景的明信片和一些小礼物，他已经成年了很久，独立生活了很久。　　</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　像是被粗心的邮递员投递错误了一样，我们Jeno对此有些困扰，在离家里的几条街不远处偶遇了负责他那块区域的邮递员后，我们Jeno进行了询问，询问后发现并不是邮递员所拿错的信件，像是有人亲自放在他的门口。</p><p>　　<br/>善良的我们Jeno开始有些不安，一天一封，不断投递来的信件，像是错误一样有浓厚的爱意，那些纸质信件不停进入了李帝努的家里。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>他甚至因此决定在休息日用一天的时间拿着椅子驻守在家门后的玄关等待那个送信人，旁边的鞋柜因此被他整理得十分有感觉，也清理了过去被忽视的角落尘埃。</p><p>　　</p><p><br/>　　但在他短暂分神离开驻守的位置，即将昏昏欲睡的那期间，我们Jeno从厨房喝了杯水，再回到那个位置，信件已经放在那里，他没能抓住那个捣乱者。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　他很烦恼，开始还能阅读，后来只是放回门口的红色信箱内。</p><p>　　</p><p>那个给他送信的陌生人也发现了这件事，我们Jeno并没有阅读那些信件也并没有收下那些错误投递过来浓厚的爱意。<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>信件堆积的越来越多，红色信箱已经快要盖不上去，有信封的边角就显露在外，有一天那个疯了一样的陌生人清空了所有的信件，在他的门口贴了张短短的纸条，说一直以来打扰了，说明了情况。</p><p>　　<br/>我们Jeno才知道原来自己是别人男友心脏的受赠者，那些带着浓厚爱意的信件变了，变得友好而又卑微。</p><p>　<br/>有一天那个陌生人来了一个听心脏的仪器。</p><p>　　<br/>在那个年代，还不知道保持社交距离和赠送他这颗健康心脏者会有多么严格的保密协议，赠送人的家属也不会知道受赠者是谁，我们善良的、耳根子很软的Jeno下了个决定，要录下自己心脏的声音发给这个可怜，失去自己爱人的陌生人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>噢——对了，要说说我们那时候掉进海里的王子怎么办了。</p><p>　　</p><p>王子虽说不是完全不通水性，但连日的庆祝活动和饮酒，让他的身体变得又重又沉，那天夜里，人鱼王子费了很大的力气才把王子拖到岸上。</p><p><br/>　　而远处行驶的大船也笨重地在深夜跟着他们的身影往岸边驶去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“醒醒吧，倒霉的王子殿下。”</p><p>　　<br/>人鱼王子在岸边拍了拍他昏睡着的脸庞，那个人的胸腔被灌入过多的海水，因为生日而遇到突发事件的王子脸色在掉入海水后变得十分苍白，嘴唇的颜色也因为体温不停下降开始变得渐渐有些快要发紫。</p><p>　　<br/>　　人鱼王子靠在他胸口听了听，那颗心脏的跳动正在一点点变弱。</p><p>　　<br/>他下了决心，把自己的嘴唇凑近了这个因为他的玩笑而可能快要离开人世的王子，这是他曾经看到海面上渔夫做过的渡气和按压，当我们人鱼王子操作得并不熟练。</p><p>　　<br/>　　把这个可怜的王子弄得十分难受，在咳嗽了几次，吐出了一部分海水后，他的意识才慢慢地有了，非常缥缈的一点。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　那笨重的大船也终于找到了合适停靠的地方，船上的人正在往岸边赶来，人鱼王子听到了远处的脚步声。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　他的尾巴如果被发现了，可能会对他造成危险，这是海底的生物在他很小很小的时候，就对他提醒过的事情。</p><p>　　<br/>    <br/>     于是他在人们越来越近的时候，回到了海里，躲在了远处的岩石后面。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　躲在远处的岩石后面的人鱼王子当时并不知道，赶赴而来的人群里面，有一个稍微特殊的女孩。</p><p><br/>　　那个人是王子的未婚妻，而王子醒来之后会看到那个女孩，在旁边有心人的引导之下，认为是她救了他。</p><p><br/>　　如果人鱼王子能先知道会有这样让他发火恼怒的事情，可能在还未吻醒那个倒霉王子的时候，会故意留下一点属于他的印记。</p><p>　</p><p>　　　也不至于王子再次见到他的时候，并不能认出来是他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我们Jeno也是一样，再次见到这个亚裔的时候，他花了一点时间，才想起来，这个亚裔曾经在深夜的咖啡店里面见过。</p><p>　  </p><p>　　而他是那个男友心脏的遗失者，我们Jeno才开始害怕了起来，他在黑暗房间里的角落，往后缩着，试图发出一些声音，但他的嘴巴被布条绑住，手脚也被绳子束缚禁锢着。</p><p>　　<br/>    这是一场蓄意已久的靠近。<br/>　　</p><p> 一种骚扰，一开始只是观察监视，后来是信件，慢慢的有一天，成为了所谓的知己，一种不必要的可怜，他来到了我们Jeno的家里，在见到这个人忧伤眼神的瞬间，Jeno心脏开始发痛，有些不属于他的记忆碎片一样浮现了起来。</p><p>　　<br/>是关于一条人鱼的记忆。</p><p><br/>　　王子的名字是帝努——帝王般的努力，是遥远国家的第一继承人，尊贵的王子来了海上一次过了个不太完美的生日就要回到那个遥远的国家。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而去那个遥远的国家，行驶很长很长的海路，再用马车走很长很长的陆路。</p><p>　　<br/>　　这里就如同童话故事一样，人鱼王子救了王子，却因为不能上岸，为了拥有人类的双腿，找了邪恶的巫女做了交易，失去了自己的声音。</p><p>　　</p><p>　  而王子没有辨认出他是谁，正在因为国境之间的纷争，要与邻国的公主联姻。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　从小开始，那个未婚妻就是注定会成为他妻子的人，却没有和他培养出什么深厚的感情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　却因为一次落水，醒来后倒霉的王子发现自己在沙滩上，而远处匆匆赶来的是邻国的公主，下了结婚的决心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　可怜的美人鱼王子，因为无法和王子说出实情，而变得更加可怜。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　八个哥哥为了不让王子再回来造成威胁，让邪恶的女巫再次出现在美人鱼王子的身边。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　女巫化成黑色的乌鸦飞到这个可怜的美人鱼身边，告诉只有杀了王子掏出他心脏，才能不变成泡沫消失，变回人鱼回到海里。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　黑色的乌鸦飞走了，和人鱼王子的记忆一起，飞走了数百年。</p><p><br/>　　</p><p>   人鱼王子当时并没有变成泡沫。</p><p> </p><p>   但的确是过于执着的生物，就算是转世投胎还是会寻找到那个人。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　   第二天，警方在某个酒店的浴缸内，有个人自-杀了，年龄不详，无身份信息，另外案件让人疑问的，从那充满血的浴缸里面捞出了一颗不属于他的心脏。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　故事说完了，我瞎说的。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>